The Dusty Room
by Freir
Summary: "-apalagi tentang kau, Shizuo!". "Hah?". "Kau tinggal di dekat rumah berhantu itu 'kan?". "Hei...Shizu-chan..." Shizuo baru pindah ke kota kecil bersama keluarganya dari Tokyo. Ia pernah mendengar tentang hantu anak laki-laki yang tingal di rumah kosong besar dekat rumahnya. Masalahnya, ia merasa diperhatikan setelah ia selalu melewati rumah itu untuk pergi ke sekolah. IZUO
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome, Kagome, the caged bird,_

_just when can you come out? Right before dawn,_

_a crane and a turtle slipped and fell. Who stands behind you now?_

* * *

Angin menyilir dan mengetuk jendela kamar yang usang. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dari tempat tidur besar dan menyibakkan gorden usang yang menyelimuti tempat tidur itu dari tiang karatan dengan cat emas yang sudah mengelupas. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih besar yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai selutut. Anak laki-laki itu turun dan berjalan ke arah jendela sambil menyeret boneka beruang yang sudah terobek-robek.

Ia menatap keluar jendela dan memandang langit biru tanpa awan. Cahaya matahari menyinari kamar gelap dan berdebu itu. Ia melepaskan boneka beruangnya dan berjinjit, berusaha melihat lebih jelas sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di balik gerbang rumahnya.

"Hei..."

* * *

"Shizuo, kau sudah siap belum?"

"Aku siap!" anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu segera memakan lahap rotinya dan menyanggul tas sekolahnya. Shizuo segera berlari ke depan pintu rumah, tempat ibu dan adiknya berdiri. Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada ibunya ditambah pesan untuk hati-hati di sekolah, Heiwajima Shizuo segera pergi bersama adiknya, Kasuka, ke sekolah. Keluarga Heiwajima baru pindah ke kota terpencil di pinggir kota itu. Mereka menempati rumah yang sederhana dan terbuat dari kayu. Ibunya mencari nafkah dengan menjadi salah satu pelayan toko tetangga mereka.

Shizuo menatap jalan setapak di depannya. Sebentar lagi, pikirnya. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah lagi dan akhirnya melewati rumah besar yang kosong. Seperti biasa, Shizuo berhenti sebentar dan menatap halaman tandus dan jendela yang pecah. Kata beberapa anak perempuan di kelasnya rumah ini berhantu. Tapi karena Shizuo tidak tertarik jadi ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang mengapa rumah ini berhantu. Shizuo mengakui, rumah ini entah mengapa membuatnya tertarik. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk terus menatap rumah itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Nii-san," Shizuo berbalik dan menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Kasuka. "Ah, maaf Kasuka. Ayo kita pergi." ujar Shizuo meminta maaf karena sempat bengong sebentar. Kasuka hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kakaknya itu ke arah sekolah.

Shizuo menghela nafas panjang. Ia sekarang sedang istirahat siang dan rasanya nafsu makannya sedang tidak ada.

"Oi, Shizuo!" panggil anak laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut coklat. Ia berjalan ke arah Shizuo dan dengan santainya duduk di depan Shizuo. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya anak laki-laki itu, Shinra sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

Shizuo menghela napas dan mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Ia mengambil sandwich dan menggigitnya sedikit lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

"-karena itu Celty memang pantas untuk dijadikan istri oleh alasan itu. Shizuo, hei Shizuo! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Hmm."

"Hah, kau jangan terlalu bengong. Nanti bisa disambar setan lho!"

"Bukannya kau percaya hal-hal yang berbau sians?"

"Sains, Shizuo. Sains. Aku hanya berbicara tentang hal-hal yang berbau mistis yang akhir-akhir ini cukup digemari. Terlebih tentang kau Shizuo!"

"Hah?" Shizuo menggigit sandwichnya lagi dan menatap Shinra. "Kau 'kan baru pindah dekat rumah berhantu itu! Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak percaya, tapi entah kenapa hal itu yang sedang dibicarakan." ujar Shinra sambil mengangkat sumpitnya ke udara.

"Memangnya cerita tentang apa?"

"Katanya 'sih dulu ada sebuah keluarga dengan satu anak laki-laki. Tipikal keluarga bahagia gitu. Trus katanya tiba-tiba si ibu meninggal dengan aneh. Mayatnya dimutilasi dan katanya si ayah yang membunuh karena si ibu selingkuh. Terus si ayah jadi nyiksa anaknya. Katanya dijadiin tempat untuk 'itu' lho. Lalu-"

"Tunggu," Shizuo memotong cerita Shinra. "'Itu' itu apa?" tanya Shizuo tidak mengerti sambil menyeka mulutnya dari remah swandwich. Shinra hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Lupakan saja. Lalu akhirnya si ayah nyiksa anaknya sampai mati dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Sejak saat itu katanya arwah si anak sering muncul di malam hari. Selesai!".

Shizuo hanya menanggapi dengan meminum susunya. Tepat saat itu bel berbunyi. Shinra merapikan bekalnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Shizuo.

* * *

Laba-laba membuat sarangnya di sudut atas langit-langit kamar itu. Cat warna merah mengelupas di dinding tempatnya bersarang, menampilkan dinding kayu usang. Anak laki-laki itu bermain dengan boneka beruangnya yang terobek-robek. Ia membuatnya menari, berjalan, sesekali melemparnya ke udara, dan terakhir membantingnya ke lantai. Ia tersenyum senang dan melompat-lompat di ranjangnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berlari turun ke arah jendela. Ia kembali berjinjit dan saat melihat sesuatu di balik gerbang rumahnya, ia tersenyum puas.

"Hei..."

* * *

_Kagome, Kagome, the caged bird,_

_just when can you come out? Right before dawn,_

_a crane and a turtle slipped and fell. Who stands behind you now?_

* * *

**Freir kembali~~~**

**Setelah sekian lama ingin menuliskan fanfic ini akhirnya kesampaian juga. Memang agak short tapi bagian panjangnya bakal sudah pas main story-nya. So, people~ I ordered you to review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya! Freir bisa kembali setelah lama gak update! Nah, readers yang berbahagia selamat membaca!**

* * *

_I will be exposed, be shattered,_

_become rusty, and rot away,_

_and even the absurd gossips_

_will be washed away and become truths_

* * *

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong gelap tanpa cahaya. Anak laki-laki itu berbelok dan membuka pintu dapur. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya sebentar sebelum mengambil pisau besar yang tergeletak di meja pantry yang berdebu. Ia tersenyum lalu terkikik sampai akhirnya tertawa keras. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti.

Anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan berlari pergi sambil menenteng pisau itu. Ia berlari sampai ke kamarnya dan melemparkan pisau itu ke ranjang. Ia kembali berjinjit di jendela dan kali ini, ia hanya menatap sesuatu di balik gerbang rumahnya.

* * *

"Hei, hei, Shizuo-kun. Kau dari Tokyo 'kan? Kenapa pindah ke sini?"

"Hei, Tokyo itu bagaimana 'sih?"

"Ceritakan dong!"

Shizuo hanya diam dan mengabaikan pertanyaan sejumlah anak perempuan yang mengelilinginya saat piket. Ia terus menyapu di dekat loker penyimpanan. Kadang-kadang perempuan itu bisa cerewet sekali. Mereka terus saja mengekor karena ingin menanyakan topik yang sama terus; Tokyo. Shizuo memutuskan untuk menghiraukan saja dan terus menyapu sampai jam piket berakhir. Ya, rencana yang lumayan bagus.

"Hei, Heiwajima! Sudah merasa jadi raja, ya?!" seru salah satu anak laki-laki sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Haah?" Shizuo berbalik dan menatap anak itu. Apa lagi ini?

"Mentang-mentang dari Tokyo, jadi belagu gitu! Enak banget 'yah." Anak laki-laki itu tertawa diikuti beberapa temannya.

"Yuu, orang kota kayak dia pasti lemah. Lihat aja adiknya itu!" seru salah satu anak laki-laki yang lain.

Dahi berkedut.

"Iya, iya! Anak yang 'gak punya ekspresi itu loh, adiknya Heiwajima Shizuo~"

Dahi berkedut. Dahi berkedut.

"Padahal dari Tokyo, tapi ibunya cuma kerja jadi pelayan!"

Dahi berkedut. Dahi berkedut. Dahi berkedut.

Suara sapu patah terdengar dari arah Shizuo. Semua orang jadi terdiam. Anak-anak perempuan yang dari tadi mengelilingi Shizuo mulai mundur karena takut.

"Hei, brengsek." Shizuo menatap sekumpulan anak laki-laki itu yang mulai berkeringat dingin karena aura gelap Shizuo.

"Jangan." Shizuo berjalan ke loker penyimpanan.

"Pernah." Shizuo memegang loker penyimpanan itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Mengejek KELUARGAKU!" Shizuo berbalik dan melemparkan loker itu ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Untungnya loker itu meleset dan cuma menabrak beberapa meja kosong yang seketika menjadi hancur. Sekumpulan anak laki-laki itu terdiam. Dan akhirnya, menangis kencang.

* * *

Shizuo berdiri di lorong dengan tangan diperban dan ia menunduk menatap lantai. Di sebelahnya Kasuka berdiri dengan tenang. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di luar ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sesaat kemudian pintu kayu besar itu dibuka dan ibu Shizuo keluar dari situ. Ia tersenyum sedih saat melihat Shizuo, yang membuat hati Shizuo sedikit sakit, dan wanita itu mengajak kedua anaknya pulang.

Saat mereka berjalan pulang, semua mata mencibir menatap ke arah mereka. Hati Shizuo terasa sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia benci kekerasan. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi ibunya dari rasa malu.

Tapi, nyatanya, ia melakukannya lagi.

Air mata nyaris menggenang di pelupuk mata Shizuo. Ia menggingit bibir untuk menahan dia agar tidak menangis.

"Nii-san." Kasuka menatap Shizuo dengan ekspresi datar, namun di matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"...Aku tidak apa-apa, Kasuka."

* * *

Anak laki-laki itu terus menatap keluar jendela di kamarnya. Saat sepertinya hal yang biasa ia lihat untuk dinikmati berlalu pergi, ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya.

Ia menatap pisau besar yang kini tertancap di kepala boneka beruangnya dan tersenyum polos. Ia mencabut pisau itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi seakan mengganggumi benda itu. Ia mendekatkan pisau itu ke wajahnya dan di balik kilauan pisau itu, ia melihat wajahnya sendiri yang sedang tersenyum lebar menakutkan. Ia menjilat pisau itu perlahan, merasakan adanya rasa darah dan debu samar-samar.

"Hei, aku ingin tahu. Kapan kau akan jadi milikku?"

* * *

_I threw away the emptied coffee can_

_And looked up at the darkened sky_

_What am I doing with myself?_

_I don't even know that_

_I don't know anything anymore_

* * *

**Maaf kalau pendek. Freir sedang berantem dengan salah satu teman baik Freir dan agak 'merusak' mood Freir jadinya. Ohya, Freir baru bikin facebook buat akun Freir ini. Silakan semuanya ADD! *promosi promosi*****  
**

**Dan terakhir, review!**

**SPOILER: Di chapter berikutnya, Shizuo akan diculik oleh anak laki-laki yang suka tertawa sendiri itu lho~  
**


End file.
